Hallux valgus deformities in the human foot typically relate to at least one of two conditions: a deviated position of the great toe where the great toe leans in towards the second toe (also referred to as the “hallux valgus angle” or “HV angle” as described below), and a deviation in the angle between the first and second metatarsal bones of the foot (also referred to as the “intermetatarsal angle” or “IM angle”). The most commonly used medical terms associated with these deformities are “hallux valgus” and “hallux abducto valgus,” where “hallux” refers to the great toe, “valgus” refers to the deformity in the frontal plane of an abnormal rotation of the great toe, and “abducto” refers to the abnormal slant or leaning of the great toe towards the second toe, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Hallux valgus is also commonly referred to in laymen's terminology as a “bunion,” but the term “bunion” is more properly understood as the pathological bump, callous, and/or inflammation on the side of the great toe joint associated with either a bursal sac or structural deformity of the great toe as described above.
Various treatments for hallux valgus and/or bunions exist. Various surgical procedures may address some combination of removing the abnormal bony enlargement of the first metatarsal bone, realigning portions of the first metatarsal bone relative to the adjacent metatarsal bone via an osteotomy, straightening the first metatarsal bone relative to the adjacent toes through manipulations of the joint capsule, realigning the cartilaginous surfaces of the great toe joint, and/or repositioning the sesamoid bones beneath the first metatarsal bone. Other treatments can include bunion pads and external splints. All of these known treatments have shortcomings in either effectiveness (pads and splints) or invasiveness (the surgical procedures). With respect to the existing surgical procedures, the vast majority require an osteotomy for realignment of portions of the first metatarsal bone, which leads to long recovery and the need for patients to wear a cast or surgical boot for weeks following the operation, as well as the need to “stage” the procedure if both feet require surgical correction, i.e., treating one foot in a first surgery and then the other in a subsequent second surgery. Further, the surgical patients are left with a significant scar and poor cosmesis. In addition, studies have highlighted that as many as 30% of bunion surgery patients are unhappy with the result and nearly 10% have post-surgical complications. Finally, the surgical procedures are costly, requiring anesthesia, a lengthy operating time, and multiple trained medical staff.